A liquid crystal display panel has been widely used in various electronic devices as a display device due to advantages such as energy saving, light weight, flat profile, no radiation, and the like.
However, at present, in products, such as mobile electronic devices, the requirement on power consumption of the products is becoming higher and higher, so as for liquid crystal display panels as the display devices, power saving is a very important feature.
In order to reduce power consumption, in the liquid crystal display panel, a commonly used mode now is referred to as a charge sharing method. During the process of the charge sharing, a source driver typically performs polarity invertion of a display voltage once every frame is refreshed. When an invertion polarity switching signal is received, all source electrodes of the liquid crystal display panel are shorted together, to implement the charge sharing.
However, by performing charge sharing, although the power consumption can be reduced to some extent, yet needs of a next row of data are not taken into consideration. Therefore, if charge sharing is performed when the polarity is not switched, the voltage will be pulled to the vicinity of a common electrode voltage Vcom, and then is lifted (or lowered) to a desired voltage, which will incur more power consumption.
To this end, it is desirable to provide a driving method, a liquid crystal display panel and an electronic device, capable of selectively performing charge sharing between two data lines according to data difference between a previous row and a next row, so as to further reduce power consumption.